My Favorite Place
by chemkate
Summary: Jane and Maura have been together for five years and have lived together for three. One day Maura comes home and Jane decides to tell her where her favorite place in the house is and why. Established Rizzles. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles. Those rights belong to TNT, Tess Gerrtisen, and Janet Tamaro and probably more people.

* * *

"Jane!" Maura called out as she entered their home. Jo Friday danced around her feet as she placed her jacket in the closet and set her bag and keys down on the hall table. Bending down to love on the adorable mutt Maura called out again, "Jane!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" Jane called from further in the house. Maura walked through the living room to the kitchen, making note to remind Jane not to leave her boots under the coffee table. Jane had her back to the kitchen door and Maura came up behind her and slipped her arms around the detective. Resting her face between the lanky woman's shoulder blades Maura inhaled the familiar and comforting scent of her lover allowing it to sooth away the stress of the day. Turning around in the petite woman's arms Jane gently grasped Maura's chin and tilted her face up for a kiss. The kiss was long, slow paced and deep. Taking a small nip at the doctor's lower lip Jane pulled away and smiled down at her lover.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" Maura asked and placed a small chaste kiss on her detective's lips. "It's part of the rules, remember?" Jane teased as she bent down again to place a kiss on a pert nose. When Jane and Maura had moved in together they'd decided that they needed house rules, knowing that the other had particular views on some things. One of them had teasingly suggested that as soon as one of them got home a kiss was owed by the other. The small jest had been implemented immediately and was followed religiously. Jane reached down and threaded her fingers through with Maura's and led her to the table in the breakfast nook. Easily lifting the petite woman, Jane gently sat her on the table and slid between her legs.

"Do you know where my favorite place in the house is?" Jane asked, each word accented by a little nip along the smooth column of the blonde's neck. "The bedroom?" Maura panted out, already aroused by the attention Jane was paying to her throat. Jane smiled against the rapidly beating pulse point near her lover's collarbone. "Close, but no." Maura wrapped her legs around Jane's and slid her hands around to Jane's back, gently kneading at the base of her spine. "Then where?" Maura asked as she tilted her head to give her lover more access.

For a while Jane didn't answer, instead she trailed her lips from Maura's collarbone up to her ear. Jane used her teeth to gently tug on Maura's earlobe. "It's here. Right here at this table." Jane breathed into Maura's ear. Using the lightest of touches, Jane glided her hands down from Maura's waist to the hem of her skirt and back up to her shoulders. Using a slightly stronger grip, Jane scratched her short nails down Maura's arms until their hands connected. Gently holding hands, Jane placed small kisses along Maura's jawbone until she met soft, pliant lips. Placing her forehead against Maura's, Jane stared lovingly into hazel eyes. "Did you know, love, that it's been three years to the day that I first made love to you in _our_ home, here on this table? That was one of the best days of my life. It's only beat by the day, five years ago, when you agreed to go out with me." Strong fingers messaged Jane's scars; an old habit meant more for comfort than seduction. Jane pecked Maura on the forehead before continuing. "Maura, I love you and I hope that I'll be holding you here again in another forty-seven years. I hope to come home one day and find you sitting here, ready to tell me that you're pregnant with our first child. I hope you're sitting here when you tell me you're pregnant with our last child." Raining kisses down on Maura's face, Jane tried to catch all the tears that had begun leaking from her lover's eyes. "I want you to be sitting here when I tell you that I've finally decided to retire from the force and you can stop worrying. I want you to be sitting here one early morning sipping tea and laughing at me while I try to get our kids ready for their first day of school. I want you sitting here on one of our movie nights, watching as I make you some sappy romantic dinner. I love this place because already one of the biggest moments of my life has happened here. We christened our house here for the first time." The last was said with a smirk and self-satisfied growl on Jane's part and a tender smile on Maura's part. "I love you Maura and I already think of this place when I think of all the little and big moments that will happen in our life." At this last, Jane had removed her hand from Maura's and slipped it into her pocket. Warm metal slid up the ring finger of Maura's left hand as Jane said, "I want to think of this place when I think back on the night that I proposed to you." At the end of a sweet protracted kiss, Jane placed both of Maura's hands in hers and looked deep into shimmering hazel eyes. "Maura Isles, will you marry me?"

With a tight nod, Maura brought her hands up to cup Jane's face. A brilliant solitaire glinted in the light, trying and failing to outshine the look in Jane's eyes. "Yes." Maura breathed against Jane's mouth before answering non-verbally. Both women held the other tenderly as they kissed, each making and storing memories of this moment.

* * *

**I love the idea of Jane proposing in a sweet gesture on a fairly normal day, instead of some grand romantic manner. This may have been a little too saccharine for some but I hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R. **


End file.
